Secreto de medianoche
by Evanna Leroy
Summary: Mikasa revela a Eren un gran secreto. Headcanon. One Shot.


**Secreto de medianoche**

.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Mikasa fue acogida por la familia Jaeger, pero sentía que tan sólo hubiese sido ayer el día en que parte de su alma le fue arrancada impetuosamente.

Acostada en la cama que gentilmente le habían acomodado dentro de la habitación de Eren, la joven de cabellos negros despertó sobresaltada en medio de la oscuridad. Nuevamente aquella pesadilla había hecho acto de presencia en sus sueños; el acuchillamiento de su padre, la defensa infructífera de su madre, un niño alentándola a luchar por su vida y todo volviéndose negro. Esa sucesión de imágenes se repetía constantemente en su mente como un ciclo sin fin, introduciéndose cada vez más en el fondo de su corazón.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro e intentó calmar su agitada respiración colocando una mano en su pecho. Desvió la mirada hacia el lado y observó a su joven salvador, quien yacía durmiendo plácidamente al otro extremo de la pequeña habitación, dándole la espalda. Podía apreciar como el castaño respiraba acompasadamente, a un ritmo lento y calmado, moviéndose apenas por mero acto reflejo.

Sin embargo, Mikasa aún intentaba eliminar esas atroces imágenes que invadían su mente, propósito que fue abandonando al aceptar que no podía deshacerse de lo que, lamentablemente, era parte de su vida ahora.

Procurando evitar hacer el menor ruido posible, la joven posó sus pies en el suelo y se colocó los zapatos que estaban acomodados al lado de su cama, luego envolvió su cuerpo con el chaleco que Carla le había regalado el día siguiente de su llegada y se escabulló silenciosamente con dirección a la entrada, resignándose a tener que pasar otra noche más en vela.

Abriendo la puerta con delicadeza para no ser detectada, el viento azotó su rostro blanquecino dándole la bienvenida a la fría oscuridad. La luna, situada en su punto más alto, iluminaba tenuemente la ciudad cuando tomó asiento en los escalones que conducían hacia la entrada de lo que era su nuevo hogar. Apegó sus piernas su pecho y las abrazó, observando con tristeza el manto negro cubierto de pequeñas luces titilantes.

Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Intentado aplacar el dolor que tanto le atormentaba, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, regañándose mentalmente por ser tan débil, por no poder controlar sus sentimientos, por haberse quedado paralizada en ese momento producto del miedo y no haber actuado para evitar esa tragedia.

– Sabía que estarías aquí – comentó una voz, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Se volteó para observar al joven de ojos verdes, quien tomaba asiento a su lado. Tenía su castaña cabellera despeinada y un holgado saco negro puesto sobre su pijama.

Mikasa ahogó un sollozó y procedió a secarse disimuladamente con la manga de su chaleco.

– No es malo, ¿Sabes? – continuó Eren mirando el cielo – El llorar. Mi madre me dijo que es bueno, te hace sentir mejor. Solía llorar a escondidas… – hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, recordando aquellas veces en que se veían envuelto en peleas callejeras y terminaba recibiendo una gran paliza – Me daba vergüenza, pero ahora no – concluyó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, esbozando con una pequeña sonrisa en señal de aliento.

Escuchando atentamente todo lo que el joven decía, asintió ante sus palabras y miró hacia el frente, abrazando sus piernas aun. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, en parte a causa de su llanto y en parte por el frío que se estaba apoderando de la noche. Eren captó ese sutil movimiento y se quitó el saco para colocárselo sobre los hombros, tomando a Mikasa por sorpresa.

– Pero… ¿Y tú? – Le preguntó mirando al ojiverde con preocupación – Puedes tomar un resfriado –

– Estaré bien – mintió para evitar darle más preocupaciones, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, Mikasa sabía que era casi imposible que no cayera enfermo, por lo que se apegó a él y con su mano derecha acomodó el saco para que pudiera cubrir a ambos. En ese momento, Eren se percató de que la joven tenía su muñeca cubierta por una vendaje color blanco, lo cual le causó curiosidad.

– ¿Que te sucedió? – cuestionó mientras le tomaba el antebrazo con delicadeza. Los ojos color ónix de la pequeña viajaron rápidamente del rostro de Eren hacia su muñeca, retirándola avergonzada. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, al momento que un leve rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

– No… No puedo decírtelo – murmuró Mikasa con nerviosismo, rodeándola con su otra mano, intentando ocultar lo que ya era evidente.

– ¿Por qué? – Inquirió él.

– Mi madre me dijo que no se lo mostrara a nadie –

– Pero, somos amigos ¿No? Los amigos comparten secretos –

La joven de cabellos negros levantó la vista, asombrada por segunda vez.

Los pocos meses que habían pasado juntos, ella se limitaba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Carla, ayudándola en los quehaceres del hogar, ya que ésta, aún preocupada de que existieran personas interesadas en Mikasa, no le permitía salir junto a Eren, por lo que el tiempo que compartían se restringía a las horas de comida y al momento en que se dirigían al cuarto a dormir.

No obstante, ella no solía hablar demasiado. Carla intentaba indagar sutilmente sobre su vida, obteniendo solo monosílabos y vagas respuestas. Grisha les había explicado que era algo completamente normal, consecuencia del gran trauma que le había generado aquella situación, y que lo mejor era darle el tiempo necesario para que ella pudiera abrirse con ellos.

Y a pesar de ello, él ya la consideraba su amiga.

Mikasa meditó por unos minutos. Él niño sentado a su lado se había atrevido a arriesgar su propia vida para rescatar la de ella aun sin llegar a conocerla, algo de lo que no mucha gente, incluyendo adulta, hubiese sido capaz de hacer. Posteriormente, le había cubierto su rostro con su bufanda para protegerla del frío de esa terrible noche y se había quedado todo el día siguiente haciéndole compañía, dejando de lado a su amigo para estar con ella.

¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba de que Eren era una persona digna de su confianza?

Decidida, procedió a retirarse la venda que cubría su muñeca derecha, exhibiendo un símbolo grabado en su piel. Eren tomó su muñeca con curiosidad, pasando delicadamente su pulgar sobre él, acto que hizo sonrojar aún más a Mikasa.

– ¿Te duele? – preguntó inocentemente.

Movió la cabeza en signo de negación.

– Nunca había visto eso –

– E-Es un símbolo… de la familia de mi madre – explicó mientras Eren seguía observando el tatuaje con intriga – Nadie más puede saber de esto – le imploró al momento que retiraba su mano y procedía a ocultar el emblema, colocándose con cuidado el vendaje. Un pequeño rastro de culpa se hizo presente al haber desobedecido a una de las últimas órdenes de su madre.

– No le diré a nadie – prometió, echándole un último vistazo a su vendaje antes de dirigir su mirada nuevamente al cielo –

Mikasa observó a su acompañante, posando su mirada en sus ojos verdes que brillaban en la penumbra. En ese momento, supo que su secreto estaría a salvo con él, y que no existía otra persona con la que deseara estar el resto de su vida. Que dedicaría su vida para proteger lo único valioso que le quedaba y se prometió que nunca nadie lo apartaría de su lado.

Aquella pizca de culpa que la había invadido se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando Eren trazó una sonrisa. La pequeña sonrió también y ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo, absortos en sus pensamientos.

Pasaron largos minutos así, hasta que la voz del castaño la sacó de su introspección.

– Vamos a dormir – señaló al momento en que se colocaba de pie.

La pelinegra tragó y desvió la mirada, temerosa.

– No quiero volver a verlos… – murmuró con tristeza.

El ojiverde estaba al corriente de las pesadillas que la atormentaban, por lo que estaba decidido a realizar todo lo posible por detenerlas. Adoptando una actitud protectora, tomó su muñeca y tiró con delicadeza de ella. Las mejillas de Mikasa retomaron el leve color carmín que la gélida noche le había arrancado minutos antes.

Entraron a la casa y él la condujo hacia su habitación. Soltó su muñeca y se dirigió hacia su cama, tomando las mantas con las cuales se cubría. Llevando su almohada bajo el brazo, se volteó hacia Mikasa, quien se había quedado parada en la puerta, observando con desconcierto su actuar.

– Vamos a dormir – repitió Eren, acomodando su almohada junto a la de ella – Y hoy no tendrás pesadillas –

Mikasa abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante aquel bello gesto, y caminando a paso lento, llegó hacia donde su héroe la estaba aguardando. Esbozando una tímida sonrisa, la joven se quitó el pesado saco y se acomodó en su cama, tomando las mantas que Eren le había dejado para cubrirse con ellas. Una vez acostada, la joven miró embelesada el rostro de su acompañante, quien le devolvía la mirada con sus orbes verdes, ahora ya más pequeños por el efecto del cansancio.

Emitiendo un bostezo, Eren cerró los ojos y fue el primero quedarse dormido. Mikasa siguió observándolo por unos minutos, hasta que sus parpados cedieron ante el cansancio, uniéndose a él en el mundo de los sueños.

Y por primera vez en semanas, esa noche no tuvo pesadillas.

* * *

.

 **REVIEWS – REVIEWS - REVIEWS**

.

N/A: Primero que todo, si llegaste hasta este punto, quiero darte las gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia.

Tuve la idea de escribir esto cuando nos revelaron que Mikasa le había mostrado la marca del clan solo Eren. Como ya deberían deducir a estas alturas, adoro esta pareja con toda violencia, y disfruto cada uno de estos pequeños momentos que Isayama nos regala. Además, con el estreno de la tercera temporada y su nuevo opening, encontré la inspiración ideal para poder concretarla.

Coloqué todo mi esfuerzo en que los personajes quedaran lo más fiel posible. Mikasa sufrió un gran trauma en su vida, por eso me la imagino más temerosa y callada de lo que se nos ha mostrado en el manga, al igual que Eren, que si bien es sólo un niño, está al tanto de la terrible situación que la atormenta.

Está demás decir que son bienvenidos a dejar su comentario, critica, opinión, desahogo, etc., siempre conservando el debido respeto.

Aprovecho por este medio para agradecer a todas las bellas personas que dejaron su review en mi otra historia titulada "Convergencia". Muchas gracias **annasaotome83, AsukaHyuga, Tximeletta, lenasletters, xAmy91x, Sara Verset, agirlisaryastark, La ultima de la fila, Logan, Majo, iliankasmoulinka91, Eien no Moonlight** y los **2 anons** , fueron parte fundamental para impulsar esta historia.

Saludos!


End file.
